Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-241396 (JP 2010-241396 A) discloses a hybrid vehicle having a charge depleting (CD) mode and a charge sustaining (CS) mode. The CD mode is a mode in which the state of charge (the SOC) of an electrical storage device is positively consumed by mainly carrying out electric vehicle (EV) running although permitting hybrid vehicle (HV) running. The CS mode is a mode in which the SOC is controlled to a predetermined range by appropriately making a changeover between HV running and EV running. Incidentally, during EV running, the hybrid vehicle runs using only a motor-generator with an engine stopped. During HV running, the hybrid vehicle runs with the engine in operation.
With the hybrid vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-241396 (JP 2010-241396 A), one of the CD mode and the CS mode is selected in accordance with host vehicle position information on the hybrid vehicle that is acquired by a navigation device, namely, a current position of the vehicle and a traveling direction of the vehicle.